Just another night FraxSpaxPru
by shadowkaru15
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio has gone out and partied and suddenly found thenselves being kicked out. What to do next?


Warning: Boyxboyxboy.. But nothing to pervy, so don't get your hopes on. Oh and swear words. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: Still don't own these hot guys. But enjoy to your heart contest.

* * *

><p>"You're bad." The Spaniard sighed, picking away some banana peel from his hair.<p>

"You mean as in,' damn, you are so bad I want you to fuck me all night long'?" Francis smirked, helping his best friend up from the trash bin.

"No, as in, you are going to kill me one day." the brunette sighed, but a glint could be seen in his eyes as he flicked away some cereal from the vine-lover's wavy hair. "You know, we are not seventeen anymore."

"Your point being?" The Frenchman drew the other closer, ignoring the smell that surrounded both of them.

"That you and me." Antonio purred, entwining his fingers into the other's hair.  
>"Really should stop this games and just fuck each other's brain's out."<p>

"Oh, mon cheri, language, language." The blond man toted, not really bothered at all.

The two party lovers were just about to have a good make out session, when a low moan was heard.

"I hate to interrupt you two fags, but could you help me up?" The albino tried to get up from the bin, but failed completely as his balance was quite off after countless of beer glass. "Really, whose bright idea was it to hit on the bar owner's girl?"

The two old friends both raised one eyebrow before slamming the lid close over the red-eyed man. "Yours!"

"Really." Francis sighed, as he hold down the lid, trying to make himself heard over the German swear words coming down from the trash bin. "She wasn't even that hot!"

"Yes, Gilbert, you really need to learn some manners." The Spaniard shook his head.  
>"Or at least get better taste."<p>

"Suck my balls!" The muffled albino seemed to have sobered up a bit.

"Depends." Francis purred, eventually opening the lit and helping the other out. "Will you suck mine?"

"Eeh, let big boss in too." The tomato-lover grinned, pressing his member against Gilbert's bottom.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands of the awesome me." The albino smirked, moaning slightly as the Spaniard sank his teeth in his neck.

"No far, don't forget about me." The blond protested, before possessively turning the arrogant man toward him, hungrily kissing the other.

As the Frenchman explored the albino's mouth, Antonio was on some exploring of his own. In the beer-lover's pants.

"Guys, guys.." Gilbert broke off the kiss, panting slightly, earning a slight whine from the Spaniard as he pinched the other to get his hand off his half-hard member. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?" Francis rolled his eyes, disappointed for being cheated on the candy.  
>The red-eyed man rolled his eyes and pointed toward the trash bin, were a loud snoring sound could be heard. Three pair of eyes turned toward the sleeping man, who was currently snogging a bag of rotten vegetables.<p>

"Riight… The English toad." The Spaniard pouted. "Do we really have to take care of him?"

The three friends went into deep thoughts, or as deep as they could get after a few hours in a bar. Then the vine-lover sighed and picked up the sleeping Brit.

"Guess I have no choice. I'll drive him home." The blue-eyed man started to walk, with the drunk Brit in his arms, but then turned around, showing of his white teeth. "7 o'clock at the hotel."

The albino and the Spaniard looked at each other before grinning and giving the vine-lover a thumb up. "Hell yeah!"

Arthur never figured out why he smelled like cucumber the following morning.

* * *

><p>xDD That's how close to a threesome I have ever got. Now, to make things clear, I can only see this three as "fuck buddies", of course with some love, but hey, you have to admit, for these three sex is like oxygen, something they need for breathing. So yeah.. XD Don't blame me for making them too perverted… *smirk* You know you like it.<p>

Comments?

P.s. getting your candy stolen is a Swedish expression, but I couldn't recall any English one that would fit *sweatdrop* please enlighten me if you now any^^


End file.
